Initiation, progression, and completion of the mammalian cell cycle are regulated by various cyclin-dependent kinase (CDK) complexes, which are critical for cell growth. These complexes comprise at least a catalytic (the CDK itself) and a regulatory (cyclin) subunit. Some of the more important complexes for cell cycle regulation include cyclin A (CDK1—also known as cdc2, and CDK2), cyclin B1-B3 (CDK1), cyclin C (CDK8), cyclin D1-D3 (CDK2, CDK4, CDK5, CDK6), cyclin E (CDK2), cyclins K and T (CDK9) and cyclin H (CDK7). Each of these complexes is involved in a particular phase of the cell cycle.
The activity of CDKs is regulated post-translationally, by transitory associations with other proteins, and by alterations of their intracellular localisation. Tumour development is closely associated with genetic alteration and deregulation of CDKs and their regulators, suggesting that inhibitors of CDKs may be useful anti-cancer therapeutics. Indeed, early results suggest that transformed and normal cells differ in their requirement for e.g. cyclin A/CDK2 and that it may be possible to develop novel antineoplastic agents devoid of the general host toxicity observed with conventional cytotoxic and cytostatic drugs.
The function of CDKs is to phosphorylate and thus activate or deactivate certain proteins, including e.g. retinoblastoma proteins, lamins, histone H1, and components of the mitotic spindle. The catalytic step mediated by CDKs involves a phospho-transfer reaction from ATP to the macromolecular enzyme substrate. Several groups of compounds (reviewed in e.g. N. Gray, L. Détivaud, C. Doerig, L. Meijer, Curr. Med. Chem. 1999, 6, 859) have been found to possess anti-proliferative properties by virtue of CDK-specific ATP antagonism.
Roscovitine is the compound 6-benzylamino-2-[(R)-1-ethyl-2-hydroxyethylamino]-9-isopropylpurine. Roscovitine has been demonstrated to be a potent inhibitor of cyclin dependent kinase enzymes, particularly CDK2. This compound is currently in development as an anti-cancer agent. CDK inhibitors are understood to block passage of cells from the G2/M phase of the cell cycle.
It well established in the art that active pharmaceutical agents can often be given in combination in order to optimise the treatment regime. The present invention therefore seeks to provide a new combination of known pharmaceutical agents that is particularly suitable for the treatment of proliferative disorders, especially cancer. More specifically, the invention centres on the surprising and unexpected effects associated with using certain pharmaceutical agents in combination.